Sexy,Naughty,Bitchy
by Sinner1412
Summary: The girls decided they should perform a dance in front of their boyfriends. What a surprise Yusei, Jack and Bruno got! Yusei/Aki Jack/Carly Bruno/OC


**Sinner1412: Yo, sup people. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fanfic. So…yeah, hope you guys like it…? Oh and I almost forgot, ME DON'T OWN THIS ANIME. I only own Aiko and whatever I made up on my own.**

* * *

In a local café, Aki, Carly and Aiko were have lunch. They decided it was about time they spend time with each other without their boyfriends being around and the pressure of school or work.

Aki was being bombarded with a load of school work since the final exams are coming up. Carly's boss is being a pain in her side about her lack in articles and as for Aiko; her graphic design business isn't doing so well.

"It feels so nice to finally relax." Aiko stated as she stretched out her arms.

"Yes, it's quite nice. School has been so busy with the up coming exams, there's barely any time to relax." Aki agreed before taking a sip from her milk shake.

"I know what you mean. My boss has been up my ass about the news articles. I'm so glad today is my day off." Carly exclaimed.

During their time in the café, the girls talked for almost an hour before a very interesting topic came up.

"So ladies, how's life with your boyfriends?" Aiko questioned. Aki and Carly can sense that there is no way out of the conversation.

Silence came upon the group before Carly decided to answer first, "Um… Jack and I are doing great. He finally moved in with me a few weeks ago."

"Well, that's wonderful Carly. How about you, Aki? How are you and Yusei doing?" Aiko asked. The way Aiko looked at Aki seems like a snake preparing to strikes its prey.

"Yusei and I are doing really well. He has been helping me with my D-Wheel plus, I'm getting better at riding it." Aki answered. Aiko looked at the two with a blank stare and sighed.

"Damn you two. I guess I have to put this in a bolder term. Have you guys done 'it' with your boyfriends yet?" The question that Aiko just asked totally turned Carly's and Aki's face red.

Carly and Aki started to stutter, such a private topic isn't normally addressed to them so they had a difficult time answering. Aiko on the other hand was quite amused with their reaction.

"Well?" Aiko said as she patiently tapped on the table, waiting for an answer.

Aki got the guts to say, "How about you, it's only polite for you to go first since you asked."

Aki thought if she asked Aiko to answer, the matter would be dropped. But Aki was wrong, Aiko shamelessly answered the question.

"Hmm I guess you're right. Let's see, how should I put this? Oh I know. It's going so well, it's wonderful." Aiko exclaimed in delight.

"Wonderful?" Aki and Carly said questionally.

"Yes! Even though we have only been together for a few months, everything is going out so well. Like yesterday he-"

"NO!" Aki and Carly exclaimed, not wanting to hear what Aiko and Bruno do together.

Aiko sighed again, judging by her friends' reactions to the topic; it seems they haven't gone that far with their boyfriends. She was a bit depressed until an interesting idea came up.

"Hey, Aki? Carly? Why don't we do something special for the guys?" Aiko said with an evil glint in her eye. Aki and Carly knew that look all too well.

* * *

"Bruno, where are we going?" Yusei asked as Bruno led him and Jack through multiple ally ways.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Bruno replied as he continued to lead the two.

"This better be good because I, Jack Atlas, is getting very impatient." Jack exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Bruno led them into a club. Once they went in, loud music and flashing lights welcomed them.

"Bruno, why are we here?" Yusei questioned.

"Aiko, told me to bring you to here for a surprise." Bruno answered as he brought them upstairs into the V.I.P room. The room was quite big and nicely furnished.

They sat at the table facing the mini stage. Once they were comfortable, the lights on the mini stage turned on and music started to play.

Three girls started to walk on to the stage and started to dance. The guys slowly started to realize it was their girlfriends. Aki was wearing a red halter top that had a rose printed on the side, a black mini skirt and red cage strap stilettos. Carly didn't have her glasses on and was wearing a black fitted vest shirt, very short shorts and high heeled boots. Aiko was wearing a blue tube top, a black mini skirt and peep toe stilettos.

The guys were at dazed as they watch their girlfriends danced against each other. The music started to play and their girlfriends started to sing as they dance.

_All:_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
__Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty  
__When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
__Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_Aiko:_

_I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like  
__I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize  
__I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy  
__Would afraid you to turn out to be like_

_Aki:_

_I may seem unapproachable  
__But that is only for the boys who don't have  
__The right approach whose ride  
__Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll_

_Carly:_

_People think it's intimidating  
__When a girl is cool with her sexuality  
__I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
__Like staying home and being innocent_

_All:_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
__Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty  
__When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
__Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_Aki:_

_My mouth never takes a holiday  
__I always shock with the things I say  
__I was always the kid in school  
__Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late_

_Aiko:_

_And when it comes to the guys I'd lay  
__I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
__I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_Carly:_

_People think it's intimidating  
__When a girl is cool with her sexuality  
__I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
__Like staying home and being innocent_

_All:_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
__Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty  
__When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
__Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_Aki:_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Carly:_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_Aiko:_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me_

_Aki:_

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Carly:_

_Naughty, naughty, naughty_

_Aiko:_

_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me_

_Carly:_

_People think it's intimidating  
__When a girl is cool with her sexuality  
__I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls  
__Like staying home and being innocent_

_All:_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
__Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty  
__When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
__Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
__Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
__I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
__Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
__Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty  
__When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy  
__Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

Once the girls were done, the guys got off their sits and walked up to their girlfriend.

_Aiko and Bruno:_

Bruno embraced Aiko before he gave her a kiss. He then pushed her silver blue behind her eye and whispered into her ear, "That was a wonderful performance, _Ai-chan. _I can't wait till we get back home."

Aiko just giggled at Bruno's suggestive tone, then nuzzled her face to the side of his neck.

_Carly and Jack:_

Jack didn't embrace Carly like how Bruno did. First he pulled Carly to the corner of the room, and then he embraced but from behind. Jack didn't want Carly to see his blushing face. Jack then pushed Carly's hair to one side and placed butterfly kisses on her exposed neck while saying, "I love you."

Carly also started to blush since it's very rare for Jack to express his feeling in an open way but she smiled and told him, "I love you too."

_Aki and Yusei:_

Yusei grabbed both of Aki's hands and looked into her eyes. In a soft tone he said, "Aki, you were amazing. You sing so well." Yusei then moved forward and kissed Aki as he laced their fingers together. As soon as their kiss ended, Yusei place his forehead on Aki's so his eyes were leveled to look into her eyes.

"Aki, I love you." Yusei murmured. Aki blushed as Yusei continued to vocally express his feelings for her.

When the couples were done having their moment, they all decided to go back home.

* * *

The next day, the girls decided to meet up again at café.

"So how was your night?" Aiko asked her friends.

The three glanced at each other before exclaiming, "Awesome!" After that, they laughed and enjoyed their time with each other.

* * *

**Sinner1412: Well, I think I did a decent job for this one shot. Yeah, the character are on the OOC side. But yeah, GO YUSEIxAKI COUPLE! GO JACKxCARLY COUPLE! **

**The song that I used is called "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy" by Tata Young.**


End file.
